


Rogue's Day Out

by NervousAsexual



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 17:16:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12258669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NervousAsexual/pseuds/NervousAsexual
Summary: The Inquisitor decides the inner circle rogues need some bonding time.





	Rogue's Day Out

Cadash came to get them at an unspeakably early hour and hustled them out onto Skyhold's bridge.

"Whas going on?" Varric asked. He looked around in the still darkness. The sun wouldn't rise for hours yet. "Is the hold on fire?" He looked to his side and was surprised to see only Cole, perched cross-legged on the low wall. "Where'd she go?"

Cole put his head to one side. "Sera went for freedom. The Inquisitor went for Sera."

"Frantastic." He propped himself up against the low wall as well. "Wake me up when..."

"They've returned."

As he foretold, so it came to pass. Cadash descended from the hold, dragging Sera after by a handful of her shirt.

"Lemme go," Sera was shouting. "Let me go now or when you least expect it bang! Bees in yer bedclothes!"

"I'm sure you're all wondering," Cadash said over her protests," why I've gathered you here."

Cole said nothing, and Varric let his head tip back against the wall.

"Well now, who squealed?" Sera had ceased to struggle and sat, pouting, against Cadash's side.

"Oh, hush." Cadash pushed her up alongside the other two. "I brought you all here so we can go on an outing together. As a... a team-building exercise, if you will."

"You worry we spend too little time together," Cole observed. "What if they can't get along? What if they hate each other? What if each of the warriors is involved in a series of increasingly implausible accidents and I am forced to pad the team with multiple..."

"Yes," Cadash interrupted. "Exactly. We don't spend nearly enough time together. We never have more than two rogues in the party, counting me, so Varric and Sera never spend time together, and Cole doesn't get to go out with either of you."

Cole pulled the sides of his hat down around him like a merchant closing up shop.

"Okay, Cole literally goes nowhere with anyone. We don't usually need two dual-wilding rogues in a party. But today is going to be different. Today we're going to all go out together, we're gonna bond, and we'll be stronger rogues because of it. Any questions?"

Cole, predictably, said nothing. Varric appeared to have fallen asleep standing up.

"My ears are frozen," Sera complained. "My fingers are blinkin' dropping off." She shoved the fingers in question into the neck of Cadash's coat.

Cadash shrieked--it was, in fact, quite cold.


End file.
